Thaddeus
Thaddeus (Japanese: タケダ Takeda) is a character of the day who appeared in Coming Back into the Cold!. He is a researcher working at the Ambrette Town Fossil Lab. Thaddeus welcomed Alexa and and in the Fossil Lab, as Alexa had requested an interview. He showed them around the main room with many Fossils on display. After this he brought them to a special room and gave them winter coats before they entered it. This room was a special "freezer room" where an and an the lab had revived earlier lived. Thaddeus explained to the group how an excavation group had found the Fossils of Amaura and Aurorus high up in the north of the Kalos region and brought them to the Fossil Lab where they were revived. Later, when they had exited the freezer room, broke in and managed to steal Amaura. This wasn't left unnoticed and Thaddeus and the group quickly rushed to the scene. Team Rocket had already left with their truck however. Thaddeus mentioned how Amaura wouldn't be able to hold on for a very long time, as it is weak to heat. If they wouldn't save it quickly, it would be in mortal danger. Alexa and the group decided to go after it with the help of Aurorus, and Alexa instructed Thaddeus to make preparations for transporting Amaura might they find it. Later, when the group and Aurorus found and defeated Team Rocket and saved Amaura, Thaddeus arrived with a large truck to safely transport Amaura and Aurorus back to the lab. Back in the freezer room, Thaddeus informed the group Amaura was fine. Pokémon Looks after and its parent were revived from pieces of Fossils that were found high up in the northern section of Kalos by an excavation group working with the Ambrette Town Fossil Lab. At the lab, Amaura and Aurorus were kept in a special "freezer room" that resembled their natural habitat, so that they could be kept alive. When Thaddeus brought Alexa, , and to the freezer room, they were greeted by Amaura who happily played with them. When they left, it became sad. Later, broke into the freezer room and managed to steal Amaura with a truck. The group and Thaddeus soon discovered this, and Thaddeus feared Amaura would be in mortal danger because it was weak to heat. In the truck, Amaura managed to create an aurora in the sky, which was noticed by its parent Aurorus. With this, Aurorus and the group could track down where Amaura was taken. Amaura quickly collapsed because of its weakness to heat, however, and the aurora disappeared. Aurorus then let out a big roar; Amaura managed to hear this and gain more energy to create another aurora. When Team Rocket's truck got a flat tire, the group managed to track them down easily and defeated them, freeing Amaura. Amaura had become very weak by this point, however. Aurorus managed to bring its child's body warmth back to a very cold temperature, and so it got back up. Thaddeus arrived with a truck to take them back to the lab, and back in the freezer room, it played some more with Ash and his friends. None of Amaura's moves are known.}} and its child were revived from pieces of Fossils found high up in the northern section of Kalos by an excavation group working with the Ambrette Town Fossil Lab. At the lab, Amaura and Aurorus were kept in a special "freezer room" that resembled their natural habitat, so that they could be kept alive. When Thaddeus brought Alexa, , and to the freezer room, they were first greeted by Amaura, and Aurorus soon joined them. After the group left, broke into the freezer room and managed to steal Amaura. Team Rocket also tried to steal Aurorus, but it was too heavy and didn't move an inch. Aurorus then suddenly noticed Amaura was being held captive in Team Rocket's truck. It became angry and unmanageable, and Team Rocket decided to go with Amaura only. As the group noticed Amaura was stolen, employees of the Fossil Lab tried to calm down Aurorus. Aurorus managed to escape the freezer room and went after Team Rocket, after which the group decided to follow as well. Meanwhile, Amaura created an aurora in the sky, which led Aurorus and the group on Team Rocket's trail. The aurora later disappeared, however, when Amaura collapsed out of weakness. Aurorus then cried out to its child, and Amaura managed to hear this. With newfound energy, Amaura created another aurora in the sky, leading Aurorus and the group back on the trail. Ultimately, they found Team Rocket, and proceeded to battle them. Aurorus managed to freeze Team Rocket, after which Ash had blast them off. Though Amaura was freed from the truck, it was still very weakened. However, Aurorus managed to bring its child's body warmth back to a very cold temperature, and so it got back up. Thaddeus arrived with a truck to take them back to the lab. Aurorus's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=佐藤健輔 Kensuke Satō |en=H.D. Quinn |fi=Arto Nieminen |he=יהויכין פרידלנדר Yehoyachin Friedlander |pl=Robert Tondera |es_eu=Juan Navarro Torelló}} Category:Anime characters Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Scientists es:Thaddeus fr:Théophile it:Taddeo zh:武田